A New Destiny
by SloTurtle
Summary: Magneto's crew has files on an extremely dangerous mutant. Proffesor sends Logan and Nate (A new telepoter at the institue.) to track the mutant. Can they beat Magneto's team to the infamous Chris Napalm? Rated T for Wolverine's extreme language. Cross over with Savespot's Fanfic: Comic.
1. The Beginning

I walked into the comic book store and waved to Bill. "Hey Dorky Deity." Bill laughed. "New shipments are tomorrow. I thought you knew that." Bill frowned and looked confused.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just going to see if I missed any good ones." I said, which was partly true."Okay, Ya need me, holler." Bill said and went back to playing his world of warcraft.

I walked past the shelves and ran my hands on the wall. I got to the 'B's and picked out a batman comic, then grabbed some deadpool and headed to the register.

"3.99" Bill held out his hand, instead of money, it was filled with two 50% off coupons. " And yet another free purchase for Dorky Deity!" Bill said unenthusiastically. "It's my specialty." i smiled.

I got my books and stated walking back to campus. It took me a few minutes to find the right key, but when I did, I unlocked the door of my college's Performing Arts Center.

My Beats headphones were plugged into my Ipod, I Grabbed the mop & bucket and turned up my music. I hummed as I mopped the stage, I needed extra credit so it was either this, or writing a 1,500 word essay on Alexander Grahm Bell. A shadow flickered across the floor, I didn't care though.

~~~Wolverine's P.O.V

Our target walked in to the small shop on the corner of Cherokee St. "She's going to the comic store!" Nate whispered excitedly. "We are _not_ making a pit stop to nerdtown." I growled. Nate sighed and jumped of the roof of the pharmecy.

I watched as he walked into a college building. I snuck inside and did a barrel roll to get backstage. For a second I thought the guy saw me, but he kept on cleaning. I was about to step out, when something hit me hard on the side of my head. "What the hell!" I growled.

The guy had his mop raised, ready to hit me again. "Listen, I'm not trying to- Woah!" I ducked as the mop almost came into contact with my head once again. This guy was starting to tick me off, so, as usual, I said something rude. "Hit me once, shame on me. Hit me twice, shame on you. Hit me again..." I slid out my claws during the pause, for affect. "I kick your ass." I finished.

The dude didn't look fazed, I could barely tell though because his hoodie was up. I swung my fist at him. He dodged left, hooked the bucket of bleach on the mop, and slammed it on my head.

I lifted the bucket, the guy's hoodie fell off. "You're a **Girl**?" I grumbled confusedly.

~~~~Deity's P.O.V

"Yeah? So?" I said, pointing the mop threateningly at the dude with shiny hands. "Who are you?" I asked him. -REALLY long and boring life story-

I told the guy that I would go to the institute, whatever that was, if he would stop telling me about all the times he was shot in the head and lost his memory. The motorcycle pulled up to a big building, where a bald guy in a wheel chair and a orange headed boy were waiting. They both walked/rolled

"Man, Wolverine, what took you so long?" The boy joked. "Listen, Nate. Just because you're a teleporter, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Wolverine growled at 'Nate'. "Calm yourself, Logan. Is this the mutant?" The bald guy switch his gaze from Wolverine, to me.

"Mutant? Are you guys like shield or something!?" I asked. "For some reason, Eric had some files involving a highly dangerous mutant, Chris Napalm. We set a locator on him and we found your location." He explained. "Do you know where Chris is?" Wolverine growled threateningly.

"Yeah, I'm Chris." I said. "But I heard that guy call you Deity." Nate said. "Then why didn't you tell me we had the wrong person!?" Wolverine pounced on Nate and they scuffled in the grass. "It's a nickname. Dorky Deity means 'Ruler of Nerds'. My real name is Christine Napalm." I ignored the fight going on next to me.

~~~~Wolverines P.O.V

Man, wasn't I having the best of day *Sarcasm*. I got a bucket of bleach bashed on my head, Iris nearly kicked me where it hurts, _and_ I might be charged for murder after I get done with Nate. I just hope Storm doesn't blow a fuse if she finds out... WHEN she finds out. That woman has eyes and ears like a hawk!

A/n I'm using short chapters for this story, it saves me time and space. If you have a problem with it, then don't read it.


	2. Room mates AGAIN

~~Wolerine's P.O.V~~~~~

I walked into the kitchen ,after Nate teleported away to save his ass, to see Chris cooking. "What are you doing?" I grunted. "Well, if I'm going to be living here, I might as well cook for you guys." She smiled prettily.

"Then, your going to need a whole lot more than that." I pointed at the small pot of angel hair pasta and grabbed four more pots. Chris's smile faltered, but went right back up again. I walked into the hall way, to see Storm. I quickly tried to turn around, but it was too late. Storm was heading right towards me, 50ml ph.

"Logan! Where is Chris? Don't tell me your lost ANOTHER mutant and destroyed ANOTHER mission!" She said in an annoying, squeaky voice. "Oh, quit howling like the wind, she's in there." I pointed at the kitchen and walked to the lab to hang out with my 'buddy'.

The intercome buzzed for dinner, I grabbed a plate of spaghetti and sat down. I looked further down the table and saw Chris and Scott talking and laughing. I growled and stirred my food around on my plate. "Looks like you're JELLY!" Rouge chuckled from the chair next to me. "I am NOT a sandwhich topping." I grumbled and slammed my hands on the table. "Could you two keep it down!? It's a little hard to eat with you guys snogging off!" I snarled at Scott and stormed out the door.

I hopped on my motorcycle and put up the kickstand. "Wolverine! Wait, what's wrong?" Chris yelled as she ran up to me. "I'm fine. And...My name's not Wolverine." I mumbled. "Then what is it?" Chris look at me with a concern that made me even angrier. "Logan." I stated and drove off.

~~Chris's P.O.V~~~~~~~

"I'll show you to your new room." Scott said, wraping his arm around my waist. "Okay." I agreed. We walked down a long corridor and came to a stop at a Black, freshly painted door. Scott opened it and GreenDay music blasted out of the room. 'Oh gosh. I know this song' I thought to myself. "Oh, yeah. You have a room mate." Scott added.

"You!" I groaned. "Me?! You!" Iris said irritatedly. "What are you doing here?" She flipped off her music and jumped off the bunk bed. "I'm a mutant. Obviously." I scoffed. "Mutant!? That wasn't in your stupid room mate agreement!" Iris grumbled in confusion. "Stupid? I happen to think my room mate agreement is quite organized. And not as stupid as your Starwars hoodies." I retorted.

"Excuse me? Starwars is WAY better than Star Trek! And Batman is better than Superman!" Iris's voice rimmed with hurt. "OH, you know that isn't true! Take that back!" I yelled. "Never!" She said and threw a Yoda pillow at me.


	3. AH! RABID LOGAN!

I walked into the kitchen, a bright purple bruise spread across my face. Storm stared at Iris and I, our faces jacked up. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"I got attacked by Yoda The Hutt." I grumbled. "And I got jumped by Spock and Scotty." Iris glared at me and took a bite of blueberry muffin.

I scowled and slunk out of the kitchen. After about an hour or so, I got lost. I heard yelling behind me and I turned around.

Wolverine was running towards me. And he didn't look too happy. I turned tail and bolted down the hallway. I got to a dead end and hit full speed ahead at the doors in front of me.

I broke through the doors and fumbled over someone. I looked down and saw a blue dude. "Hey man, the auditions for 'Avatar' were last year. Unless they're making a second one." I panted.

The guy smiled and laughed at the joke. "I'm Hank." He said. "Hi, nice to meet you Haaank. I'm Chris." I shook his paw, claw, hand, whatever!


End file.
